The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a sample for microstructural materials diagnostics, especially for transmission electron microscopy (TEM) examinations, for scanning electron microscopy (SEM) examinations, for transmission electron-backscatter diffraction, for Rutherford backscatter diffraction, for elastic recoil detection analysis, for X-ray absorption spectroscopy or for X-ray diffraction.
Methods in this technical field are known from the applications DE 10 2011 111 190 A1 and EP 2 413 126 A2. The known methods, however, require expensive equipments in order to realize the methods in practice. Especially, the method in DE 10 2011 111 190 A1 needs a specific and expensive optics in order to trepan grooves into a plate-shaped substrate for preparing the sample for microstructural materials diagnostics. Also, the reliability of the optics to be used according to the known methods is restricted. Thus, the stability of the manufactured samples cannot be guaranteed in each case. Furthermore, in the equipments known from the prior art to realize the sample manufacturing, complicated adjustments are necessary and long-term stability of the optical adjustment is an issue.